


A Random Collection of Poems

by shirodaddyro



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Random - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirodaddyro/pseuds/shirodaddyro





	A Random Collection of Poems

Sweeping over and under

Repeatedly; eternally

Dragged back and forth by Serene

Who so often shied away from earth's lovers

Reflected in curling crescents, the shining Goddess

Bearing a horde of white stallions, with manes like lacey saltwater

And racing them against the sandy shores, she sailed

Seeking only the comfort of her long-lost mortal...


End file.
